Harry Potter and the Warth of love
by rdpaeglow501
Summary: Seveth Year, Tri-Wizard Harry and Hermione and 2 others. Will harry find the girl he is looking for or the girls. How will his best friend Ron and his family make out, and how will a simple gift that was given to harry play a major role in how upcoming event play out. Read and find out.


Diaclaimer. I own nothing that JK Rowling created or owns

Story takes place during 2012 any other references are based on my personal experiences or thoughts

Time line of events for this story are as follows

Year 1 cannon

Year 2 normal

Year 3 second year events

Year 4 third year events

Year 5 and 6 normal

Story starts off during the summer between year 6 and 7

All major characters are three years older a list will be made in the another notes section of who all is older but is subjected to contain additions due to characters involvement later if need be , all others such as Fleur or Victor Krum are 3 years younger than cannon but characters are subject to have age change.

Chapter 1

"BOY get down here this instance" yelled Harry's uncle Vernon, three seconds later Harry run done the stairs meeting his uncle at the front door, "now listen here boy. The three of us are going on a two week trip to America while I'm on a business there. Now while we are gone you NOT to take anything of ours, or destroy our house. You also have to do this list of chores before we get back on august 1st. If there is so much as one thing out of place in my house or you missed one thing on the list you find all your "magical" stuff in the dump and you will locked in the cupboard for a week." "Yes sir." Said harry as he just nodded as his uncle finished talking. Knowing he forgot that he told them that he would be leaving to go to the burrow the next day. As he was closing the door to his car with Dudley and his wife petunia in the car when he yelled out to harry "you have been warned boy." Then he pulled off heading to the airport for his flight to America never knowing he would never see Harry again.

As soon as his closed and locked the front door. Harry sighed realizing that he would not be here much longer, since he received a letter from Ron telling him that this father had a surprise for the whole family and Harry and Hermione telling them to ready to be picked up in a week at dusk. "Better look over what I have packed and make sure I have everything." Said harry to himself as he walked to his room. After finding a missed placed quill and some unused potion supplies harry come upon the photo album the Hagrid gave him on his bed. "I know I packed this yesterday but why not look though this until I'm picked up later tonight" said harry. After flipping though all the same old pictures of his parents and his friends he noticed that there where new pictures and some blank pages that were not there before, Labeled enemies allies, friends, close friends and lovers. (The photo album in this story is a magical one that adds pictures from the owner's memory and displays them along with the pictures that are place in it. It also special properties that will be displayed later on) "I wonder how these pages got add to the album" said harry "looking though the pictures of his friends and close friends." Until he noticed that the only person with the close friend section was Hermione. "Surely I this is a mistake that why Ron is not in the close friend section since he is my best friend" said a confused harry "This is something I will have to bring up to Hermione when I see her next time". Pondering why her was the only one in the close friends section plus why the new sections where even labeled the way they were any ways. As he considers all his friends allies, Ron and Hermione his close friends and lastly why the lover section was event there when he was single right now.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Harry rush down to his surprise it was Hermione at the door. "Hey there Hermione, come in have a seat." Said Harry "So this is the place you live at. Just by looking at it I can tell that your "relatives" where perfectionists and clean freaks." Said Hermione "Yeah I know before I started at Hogwarts, they made me do every chore they could think of. It went from cooking to mowing to washing all their clothes by hand. Now they have lightened up some since they know that I can blast them to pieces if I wanted. So what brings you here any ways Ron and his brothers were not picking me up until tomorrow? Said harry "Well to be honest Harry I needed to get away from my parents for once. I didn't know who to go to, since Mrs. Weasly would just ask why I left and then make do chores until we found out the surprise is or make me spend every minute I'm not doing chores with Ron studying. So without a question I came to you since I knew you were going to be alone and I though why not give my best and closest friend a visit for once" said Hermione with smile. "Well I'm glad you came. I was just going to watch the T.V until I was picked up by ron. But it does seem like Mrs. Weasly does force you to be with Ron when you both have free time and then it's the same with Ginny and I. Something I would love to know why she does that. I know Ginny has a crush on me but I don't see her as anything more than a little sister? Questioned harry "I know I don't think of Ron as much more than a brother and friend myself. It seems like that she is trying to push them on us" said Hermione "well this is a topic for another day. So why did you need to get away from your parents "said harry "Well they are very over protective of me and never leave me alone to do anything. They will not even let me go to a book store that I went to every weekend before attending Hogwarts. Plus the few friends I had before Hogwarts never come over anymore because my parents always question on who they are, what they have done lately and lastly if they are a boy my dad asks if they have in dating me" said Hermione. "Wow that's bad." Said Harry "I don't understand why your parents are like that though. The few times I seen them, they see like easy going people and don't seem that harsh." "Well they have only just got like this a few weeks ago. Which now that I think about, they started acting like this right after I told them I have started having feeling for someone" said Hermione. "Well it sounds like they just want to protect their only child and want to do what is best for you." Said harry thinking of who she might like since it does not seem like Ron after the way she talked about him "I guess so" said Hermione "Well we have all day together if you want to hang out and go somewhere maybe to that book store you like but I need you like at something before we leave if you want to go" asked Harry "Sure I want to go and what is it that you want to show me" said Hermione. "Well the photo album hadrig gave me has changed in the last day or so. There are new sections label enemies, allies, friends, close friends, and lovers, they were not there the last time I checked it. But what is funny is Ron is labeled in the friends section and not close friends, let alone the sections magically appearing." said harry handing the photo album over to her. "Wow this rare type of photo album you were given. This album is one of the few remaining of its kind. What this is, is a photo album that gives you status updates on the people you know and where they alliance with you is and how close of a friend they are to you is. That is why the people are placed where they are at, though it is odd that Ron is not in the close friends section since you two are almost always doing something together." Said Hermione "oh wow that cool I never knew that this album was so rare, it's going to be a useful tool in the future" said harry "now let's get a move on or it going to be late by the time we get back." It was then Hermione and harry left for muggle bus stop that was down the street. But harry keep thinking of the reason why Ron would not consider him a close friend.

One hour later they arrive at the book store that Hermione went to often in the past. It was small local bookstore that was founded in 1772 and had since remodeled updated and owned by an old witch. Hermione started picking out books that seem at random until harry noticed they all were related to Greek or Roman mythology and then surprisingly he also saw her pick out the entire Percy Jackson series also. "Hermione you know these are fiction books right" Harry said after reading the back of the book. "What I can't have some fun when I'm reading, not everything I read is factual" laughed Hermione when she saw a stunned harry. "Who are you and what have you done with real Hermione" said Harry with a smirk on his face" The fact you do not read factual books only is hard to believe coming the girl that quoted Hogwarts History at least once a day the past 6 years and knew more about Hogwarts castle on the first day at Hogwarts than most seventh years at the time. Plus you are great at every class you take and you are one of the most lovely witches in the school" said Harry. The last statement caught them both off guard as harry didn't realize what he said until he had already spoke it and Hermione went from slightly annoyed to surprised to hear that Harry though of her being lovely. "Um thank you, but I didn't think you thought of me that way" said a blushing Hermione.

In his mind harry was thinking of why he said that. It wasn't that he thought that she was not Lovely but Ron was crushing on her though he didn't admit to it and he didn't want to ruin his friend shipment between them plus before he didn't think of her much more than sister or best friend before now. Now that he thought about for a few seconds she was always there for him, going back their first year when he had to get past the potion room to defeat Professor Quirrell to get the sorcerer's stone, the knowledge she was going to give harry to defeat the monster from the chamber of secrets their third year, her help in saving Sirius Black, his godfather and wrongfully imprisoned man, the next year, along with her outstanding help in every class they had together. If it was not for her, he would not have passed every class with the highest marks every year, nor making head boy and girl together. Was it after all this time it was falling in love with her or has it always been like this but hidden behind his thoughts that he just wanted Ron to get something he deserved after all these years of being his side kick in the major events they seemed to be always involved in. Could my best friend be the girl I have been searching since he started at Hogwarts? I dated Ginny, Cho, Luna, and a few others during the years. But none of them seemed right. Ginny felt more like his little sister than anything else, Cho was just too emotionally unstable; Luna was a nice girl not much in common between the two of them. The rest just ended up admitting they only went out with him for the status symbol that he was. Hermione was different though. She was the most loyal, knowledgeable, caring, supportive, and noble person he had met in his entire life, not to mention she also developed into one of the most attractive girls he knew.

At the same time Hermione was still somewhat shocked a Harry's statement of her being lovely. He never said anything like that before to her, let alone the girl friends he had over the years. She kept thinking was it a slip up or did he really mean it. He did not stutter when he said I was lovely. She never before thought of him that way before, she had always thought that he didn't think of her than a friend since they have been though a lot of major events the last six years. But he never even hinted at he was thinking of her more than a friend. Yes he saved me from the troll the first year, was by my bed side during the third year when she was petrified, but so was Ron, even during the large amount of time we two spend alone waiting for Sirius, or the countless nights we stayed up almost to dawn finishing the numerous assignments the professors had given them, while Ron went to bed not finishing them. Besides he supported her in the few relationships I have had over the years. Even when they failed he would tell me that I would find the right guy one day but never suggested himself. The guys she dated all wanted one of two things. A chance to meet Harry or used her for her brain to get better in their classes. Was it after all this years of hardships that the guy for her was Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived? The most noble, caring, supportive, thoughtful, friendly, and loyal guy she has ever met and body of a stud to wrap all up. Was he the guy she was looking for?

"Hermione you know what I think of you" said Harry since he didn't know what to say. "Of course" said Hermione with her emotions going to extremes feeling confused.

Without realizing it they let time fly by, it was just about dusk now. "Come on Hermione, let's go back and get some rest for tomorrow. I think we are going to need it." Said harry after Hermione finished checking out her books feeling uneasy from the conversation they had.

"Since I'm not going back to my parents tonight, Where can I sleep tonight and I do not want to sleep on anything your aunt and uncle or your cousin touched." Said Hermione once they reached the door to 4 Private drive. "Well that only leaves my bed if you want it as an option. " said Harry opening door for her. " That's very kind of you but where are you going to sleep if I take your bed?" said Hermione. "I can sleep any where. I was stuffed in that cupboard for eleven years after all." Said harry with a smile. "Well I don't want you to have to sleep on the floor or the cupboard. I guess we can share a bed you want. I don't think it would much different than the few times we fell asleep together on the couches in the common room." Stated Hermione. "If you feel comfortable with it I'm fine with it" said harry. Then both remembered all those times over the last six years that they fell asleep together. Then each morning thereafter being woken up by giggles and cat calls from their housemates. Which lead to rumors every year that they were dating and all the claims that came with them. Leading to the both of them having to put out fires in their relationships that they were in at the time and most of the time the relationships failed because of it. But both also thought it was the best sleep they ever got at Hogwarts when they fell asleep together. Neither of them admitted to each other thinking the other would take it the wrong way. "I guess it's settled then" said Hermione "We will share a bed, I just hope that Ron doesn't get the wrong idea if he comes early." "I agree." Said harry. By this time they realized it was getting late so they ate a light meal and head for bed. They undressed and put on some Pj's. Harry wearing his own stuff and Hermione wearing a shirt of harry's (this is not one of Dudly's old shirts just one of harry's that he bought in the past) After getting dressed, harry and Hermione got in to the bed and fell fast asleep. Un aware that they turned towards each other and held each other all night.s


End file.
